


Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Howon has ruined too many of Dongwoo's days and has stolen too many of his smiles. Sunggyu's decided that he's had enough of it; he'll do whatever it takes to put the pieces of Dongwoo's heart back together.





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Howon is the villian in this story, with no redemption. (the title is from grand theft autumn i went back like a decade OTL)

The ending might be different, but the beginning is always the same.

 

_“It’s not Howon’s fault…”_

 

It’s a new day and a new excuse, but that doesn’t really make it any more bearable. Sunggyu wonders if Dongwoo ever tires of them, all the excuses, but it is impossible to tell when the latter does such a good job of masking how he truly feels.

 

He’s meeting Dongwoo at the salon, which wouldn’t be an issue if they hadn’t been here just yesterday. Sunggyu forces a smile on his face, and prepares himself for the next lie that will come out of his best friend’s mouth.

 

“It’s not Howon’s fault that he’s in the public eye. He has a professional image to maintain, and if I’m by his side then I have to respect that.”

 

“So he didn’t like it? You spent hours getting it done just for him, and that was all he had to say?” Sunggyu’s tone was disbelieving, and Dongwoo shifted nervously in the hairdresser’s chair. Dongwoo had spent the previous day getting his hair stripped, bleached, and dyed until it was just the right shade of purple. Back when Sunggyu first meet Dongwoo, his hair was a constantly changing rainbow (Sunggyu’s favorite being a bubblegum shade of pink). But it hadn’t been that way for a while, so Dongwoo thought that Howon would like the surprise; it was his favorite color after all and he did it because he thought it would make Howon smile every time he looked at him. But Dongwoo was wrong about many things.

 

“It was stupid in the first place. Howon’s right; I’m not a teenager anymore. I need to start acting like a grown up.” This statement makes Sunggyu clench his fists, because Dongwoo’s childlike disposition is what makes him _Dongwoo_ ; it’s his charm that makes him so lovable in Sunggyu’s opinion. Not that he can afford to have opinions on Dongwoo’s love, he’s not his boyfriend. Howon is the only one who has ever been lucky enough to have that title. “Plus, I look good with black hair. Howon says it makes me look more mature.”

 

Sunggyu wants to tell Dongwoo that what Howon really means is that it makes him less noticeable, that it dulls his shine. But he keeps quiet, stays by his best friend’s side, and compliments him when the previously bright strands are a subdued black. Sunggyu adds it to the ever growing list of times that Howon has forced Dongwoo to be something that he is not.

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu didn’t always hate Howon. Not in the beginning at least. He met the two of them in college; he had a couple of years on them, but they were connected through a mutual friend. Sunggyu was far from a social butterfly; he liked keeping a few close knit companions and he wasn’t the type to search for new acquaintances. So when he was introduced to the two of them at a party, he didn’t have any real intentions of keeping in touch.

 

It took all of five minutes in Dongwoo’s presence for Sunggyu to change his mind. Dongwoo was a burst of color in Sunggyu’s bland life; a happy go lucky force of nature that Sunggyu was completely mesmerized by. Dongwoo had a smile that looked that sunshine with a personality to match that was just so _different_ than anyone else Sunggyu had ever encountered. Everything about Dongwoo was honest and real; he was a type of genuine that couldn’t be faked.

 

Dongwoo and Howon were high school sweethearts, that couple that had been together for so long that no one could remember a time when they were apart. Dongwoo fell hard for Howon when he was young, when Howon was _different_. Sunggyu knew that Dongwoo stayed with him because of their past, even though they didn’t really have a future.

 

The change in Howon was abrupt, but that didn’t lessen its impact. It was after their college graduation, and honestly speaking Howon just happened to get lucky. He got the opportunity to invest in a social media business, and he took it. At the time it didn’t seem like a sure thing, but he convinced Dongwoo to help him buy stocks in the business; they poured all of their savings into it so they could collectively be the majority shareholders.

 

It was an understatement to say that the business had been successful. Howon and Dongwoo went from poor college graduates to millionaires in a couple of years. To Dongwoo, it didn’t really matter how much money they made. He liked living simply and only purchased the things he needed; as well as sending a stipend to his parents each month.

 

Howon was the opposite.

 

The money got to him, and ultimately it _changed_ him. In a way it was understandable; acquiring so much wealth in so little time can really test any person’s character. It was similar to how a lottery winner goes bankrupt; suddenly you have the ability to buy anything that you want and yet you can never truly be satisfied. Howon liked the power that his money brought him too much; he relished in ordering others around and making them do his bidding. At first it started with his employees, but before long it followed him home.

 

Dongwoo had always been a pacifist, willing to go with the flow to ensure the well being of those around him. The first real fight between the couple came after an investment opportunity. A business acquaintance tipped Howon off to a piece of land that was being put up for auction. He wanted to build on the land to create a shopping mall and he wanted Howon's company to financially back the project. The problem was that there was a group of middle class families who lived on the property who were holding out and didn’t want to sell.

 

Dongwoo didn’t understand why they needed to invest in the first place; their business wasn’t real estate and the deal put innocent, hard working people out of their homes. But Howon didn’t care; all he saw were the dollar signs and the opportunity to expand his influence. He used his power to force the people out of their homes, and worse, he did it behind Dongwoo’s back.

 

Dongwoo was furious when he found out; they had agreed that they would make the big decisions together as the primary shareholders in the company that brought them their wealth. But Howon disagreed; he argued that he was the one with the business degree and he was the one that found the initial investment opportunity that brought them so much success. He shut Dongwoo out of his company meetings, effectively silencing him from voicing his opinions on any further business negotiations.

 

Things turned for the worse then. True, Dongwoo was not a business major nor did he have any real aspirations of devoting his life to the company. Dongwoo was actually a performance arts major; he loved to dance and taught classes to underprivileged youths as a way to give back to the community since he didn’t really need the money.

 

Howon took that away too. Sunggyu saw through his lies of needing the studio building for another investment; he knew Howon just wanted to take away something that wasn’t bringing in a profit. But Howon was shrewd and calculating; he knew just the right words to say to keep Dongwoo under his control while appearing to be caring.

 

Dongwoo tried out for local productions after losing the studio, figuring that Howon wouldn’t stop him from performing if he was getting paid. He was horribly wrong. Howon argued that the Dongwoo was just getting parts because of _him_ and _his_ company; that Dongwoo’s talent wasn’t the thing landing him the roles. Dongwoo felt terrible about this, falsely thinking that he was taking away opportunities from other hardworking dancers while he was just getting a hand out.

 

That was Sunggyu’s breaking point. Because _anyone_ that watched Dongwoo for two seconds on stage could see how talented he was; he was explosive and graceful and absolutely fucking perfect, and yet he couldn’t even bring himself to dance anymore because of that bastard.

 

Now Dongwoo spent most of his days at home, Howon didn’t really allow him to have too many friends. _They all just want to befriend you to try to get information on me. You’re not smart enough to be able to tell someone’s sincerity. Who would truly want to just be your friend Dongwoo? They just want you for your money, not your company. I’m trying to protect you baby because I love you and I don’t want other people to take advantage of you._

 

What a fucking joke. But that’s what made Howon so dangerous; he would break Dongwoo down and then sugarcoat his insults with fake concern and adoration. It was fucking sick the way Howon twisted Dongwoo’s mind; making him feel like he was worth nothing to anyone but Howon. Sunggyu saw this for the bullshit it was and did his best to convince Dongwoo that he didn’t need Howon to be worthwhile. Howon knew Sunggyu was a threat and had tried to get rid of him of course, but a firm _I fucking dare you to try me_ from Sunggyu had shut the bastard up real quick. In a way Sunggyu was the one thing Howon allowed Dongwoo to have that made him happy.

 

So now the two of them didn’t interact; they tolerated each other’s presence because of Dongwoo but that was the extent of it. Being around Howon for too long just made Sunggyu’s blood boil, but he forced himself not to go off on the bastard for Dongwoo’s sake. He listened to Dongwoo’s stories, comforted him after their fights, and wiped the tears away when he was too broken to do it himself. And after awhile Dongwoo stopped crying and started believing all of the lies. Dongwoo started to accept that he was the one who kept messing up and that Howon was trying to look out for him.

 

But Howon’s latest despicable act was too fucking much for Sunggyu. It was already bad enough that Howon controlled Dongwoo’s career and his social circle. But his hair? His _fucking_ hair? Was this truly how fucking petty Howon had became? Belittling Dongwoo who was only trying to make him happy, to control his god damn appearance _just because he could_. It sickened Sunggyu because it showed how willing to change Dongwoo was for Howon, and how blinded he was to Howon’s games because of his love.

 

Howon was a drug, a fucked up addiction and Sunggyu was going to convince Dongwoo to quit, no matter how far he would have to go to do it.

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu bided his time; he told himself he couldn’t be rash in this. Dongwoo was fragile, and it would take something significant to shake the foundation of the relationship between the two of them.

 

Sunggyu dialed the number of the last person in the world that he wanted to talk to, and wasn’t surprised in the slightest when his call was ignored. That was just fine with him, because he would much rather leave a voicemail then be forced into an actual conversation with the man.

 

Sunggyu decided that the time for subtlety was over, and that he was playing to win. He listened for the beep, and began the battle.

 

_I find it amusing that someone who has to have their cell phone on them at all times can’t find the time to pick it up. Dongwoo might buy your excuses but I fucking won’t. I’ve called you numerous times Howon, and your lack of response tells me that I probably already know how this story is going to end. I was going to go through with my plan without warning you, but unlike you I’m not an underhanded bastard. It’s Dongwoo’s birthday tonight, and you better fucking be there. He’s not expecting anything, because you haven’t lifted a finger to plan your own boyfriend’s surprise party. I’ve had my fill of your bullshit, and it ends tonight. You have two options Howon. You can show up at Dongwoo’s birthday, you can apologize for being the asshole that you are, and you can make me believe that you are going to change and treat Dongwoo the way that he should have always been treated. Or you can not show up, you can be the dick that I know you are and you can let Dongwoo down again, ruin his fucking birthday again, and I will take him from you. For good Howon. I refuse to let Dongwoo live another year of his life with someone who can’t even be bothered with his existence._

 

Sunggyu gripped the phone hard, his hand sweaty as he forced out the next words.

 

_I’m in love with him Howon. Do you hear me? I love Dongwoo, and tonight if you don’t show up I’m going to tell him. He’ll have a choice to make, and you can fucking bet that you won’t like it. Either you show up and stop me, or I’m going all in tonight. Consider this your warning, out of respect of the years that you two had together. But now I’m fighting for him. If you don’t show, I’ll do whatever it takes to have him Howon._

 

Sunggyu ended the call with a sense of foreboding. It was sad, because Sunggyu already knew what option Howon would take. He theory was solidified not five minutes later when he got a text back from Howon (which fucking pissed him off even more that the bastard couldn’t even bother to call him back and obviously had his phone on him the entire time).

 

_Business doesn’t stop because it’s someone’s birthday. But it’s adorable that you think you even have a chance. After your confession tonight, I’ll make Dongwoo see that you were always a threat to our relationship. You just gave me the perfect way to convince him to end your friendship. Dongwoo will never leave me but he will definitely leave you._

 

Sunggyu clenched his fists in pure fury, the audacity of Howon’s words pushing all of his buttons. The next text almost made him throw the phone across the room.

 

_You’ve made me so happy Sunggyu. It almost feels like it’s my birthday._

 

* * *

 

The party was well underway, and Dongwoo was adorably surprised when he came home to find his old college buddies and a birthday cake (chocolate, his favorite because Sunggyu cared enough to remember). This was part of Sunggyu’s plan, getting the old crew together. Woohyun was actually the mutual friend that introduced them back then; Sungyeol, Myungsoo, and Sungjong were the youngest ones in their close circle of friends. They had been given strict instructions not to bring Howon up in conversation, in the event that the other didn’t show he didn’t want Dongwoo to get emotional in front of the party guests.

 

Dongwoo ended up crying anyway, touched that his old friends had traveled just to see him. Most of them didn’t live in Seoul anymore and had come into town simply for the occasion. They passed the time drinking and laughing; reminiscing on old times together before the responsibilities of adulthood had forced them all to grow up. Sunggyu had invited others too; people Dongwoo knew from running his old studio and dancers he had worked with in productions.  It was good for Dongwoo; Sunggyu could see how pleased and happy the birthday boy was with the celebration. But Sunggyu knew Dongwoo better than anyone, and he could see that the smiles didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was well past midnight when the last partygoer finally said farewell, leaving the two of them alone. Howon had made his choice.

 

Dongwoo wiped his brow exaggeratedly, sighing as he looked around the living room. There were empty cups, streamers, and leftover food scattered around the room. “I’m glad I didn’t drink tonight. Just think of how terrible it would have been to have to clean this all up tomorrow with a hangover!”

 

Sunggyu laughed. “It’s your _birthday_ Dongwoo. There’s no way I’m making you clean up the mess. I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry about it.”

 

Dongwoo made his way over to Sunggyu, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “I know all of this was your idea, Woohyun already confessed. I... words can’t express how thankful I am. You’re too good to me Gyu.” He leaned back and gave him a smile, his hands squeezing Sunggyu's sides before stepping away.

 

“What are you doing?” Sunggyu asked, a little bit shaken at the loss of Dongwoo’s warmth.

 

“I’m just grabbing a piece of the cake for Howon. Chocolate isn’t his favorite, but I’m sure he will appreciate the gesture.” The elder grabbed his wrist, preventing him from walking away.

 

“He won’t.”

 

Dongwoo stopped dead in his tracks. “Excuse me?”

 

“He won’t appreciate it. He won’t care if you save him a piece of the birthday cake, because he doesn’t even care that it’s your birthday.” The words just came out of his mouth, but now that they had been spoken they couldn’t be taken back. Dongwoo looked rattled, shaking his head as if that would make what Sunggyu said less true.

 

“That’s not fair. I’m sure he would have been here tonight if he could have. He can’t stop his business just because it’s my birthday, it’s not Howon’s fault-”

 

“It’s not Howon’s fault!? Really Dongwoo? How many times are you going to fucking say that sentence in your life?” Dongwoo flinched away from him, his tone getting louder as the heat of the moment took over.

 

“Sunggyu, Howon is my boyfriend. He loves me, he would be here-”

 

“Then where is he Dongwoo? Huh? How many people came here tonight to see you, just to celebrate with you? People came that you haven’t spoken to in _months_ just because I called and mentioned your name. The people that were here tonight are the people that truly care about you.”

 

“But Howon-”

 

“Howon isn’t here! What do you think that means Dongwoo?” Sunggyu stopped then, catching his breath and trying to calm down. I knew that it would be hard to get through to Dongwoo, but he didn’t want to shout at him or purposely make him feel bad. Sunggyu just needed him to accept the truth, even if it was a harsh reality. He softly grabbed the other’s hands and calmed his voice.

 

“I called him Dongwoo. Multiple times. He knew about the party and he chose not to come. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that there was something more important than his boyfriend’s birthday? Where is he tonight Dongwoo? What could he possibly be doing that’s more important than you?”

 

“But that’s just it Gyu. I’m not important, I couldn’t possibly ask him to choose me over his business. It’s what he’s been working for all these years and I’ll have other birthdays-”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

Dongwoo looked confused at the words. “What? Gyu I’m not-”

 

“No, you’re wrong. I don’t care if he was in the middle of a conference call, or a meeting, closing a deal, or buying a damn _company_ for god sake. I don’t care how much money he made by working tonight. I don’t care if he fucking earned _millions._ That’s _nothing_ compared to you. Do you hear me? What you’re worth… it’s fucking priceless and I’m sorry that I can’t think of a more eloquent way to say this but it’s the truth. Just spending time with you, having you close, and feeling your love… you can’t put a price tag on that but I know without a shadow of a doubt that it is worth more than anything that he could have done tonight without you.”

 

Dongwoo looked shocked, his mouth opening and closing for a while before he was able to speak again. “Gyu… I don’t know what to say.”

 

“What does _he_ say Dongwoo? Does he tell you that you’re beautiful, that when you smile it lights up the whole room? Does he tell you that he’s thankful to have someone so devoted and humble by his side? Does he tell you that meeting you was the luckiest thing that’s ever happened to him?”

 

Sunggyu moved closer, raising his hand to brush the bangs out of his face. “Because that’s what you _deserve_ to hear Dongwoo. You deserve to have a man that appreciates every single thing about you. Or did he tell you that you were lucky to be with him? That you wouldn’t be good enough for anyone else? That you could never leave him because no one else would ever love you?”

 

Sunggyu felt Dongwoo’s tears hitting his fingers, and he quickly wiped them away. “Gyu…”

 

“Does he even make you happy anymore? Dongwoo… I know that it’s scary to think of leaving him behind. I know that Howon is familiar and you’ve spent practically your whole adult life with him. But I believe that deep down, you know that the relationship has changed and you aren’t in love with him. He isn’t the sweet guy from Busan anymore, and he hasn’t been for a very long time. I know that you think that if you hold out that maybe he can change and things can go back to the way they were but they _won’t._ So you have a choice to make. You can play it safe, you can stay with Howon, and live a life without ever having a chance to truly be happy.”

 

Sunggyu lifted his chin up so he could gaze into the beautiful brown eyes. He had never felt more nervous, nothing was more important than this moment and it would change their friendship forever. But Dongwoo was worth the risk. “Or you could be with me. I love you Dongwoo. Not as a friend, not because I’ve known you for years… but because you are _you._ I’m _in_ love with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop.”

 

Sunggyu felt Dongwoo’s body go completely still but he kept going. “All I’m asking for is a chance. I promise Dongwoo, if you would give me the chance I would make you happy. I would make you smile everyday, I would compliment you, I would take care of you. I would _love_ you with everything that I have. Take a chance on me Dongwoo, and I promise that I’ll never let you go. I’ll stay with you, _protect_ you for as long as you’d have me.”

 

There was something in Dongwoo’s eyes that seemed off, they seemed _hurt_ at Sunggyu’s words and it confused him. Sunggyu was taking a gamble, he wasn’t sure if Dongwoo loved him back, but he at least expected some sort of reaction to his confession. “Dongwoo please-”

 

“So is this part of your game?”

 

Sunggyu recoiled at the sudden words. “Game? I don’t-”

 

“Howon told me Gyu. He told me what you said about me.”

 

That fucking bastard. He should’ve known that he would lie to Dongwoo, that he would try to plant some false information in Dongwoo’s head in the event that he ever confessed. “I promise that I’m being honest with you. Tell me what he said Dongwoo, I know it will be lies.”

 

Dongwoo looked so small and extremely sad and it made Sunggyu’s heart hurt. Dongwoo’s big eyes were teary when he finally looked at him again. “He told me that you said that you didn’t really like me. That you were just being my friend because you thought we’d break up eventually and I’d be an easy lay. He told me that you said that you would stop talking to me if I ever did sleep with you. Howon said that’s why you guys aren’t friends, because he was so angry that you were openly hitting on me even though me and him were dating. He said that you told him that you’d wait for me to be upset and vulnerable, and then you’d make your move. And it made me so sad that you didn’t really care about me but I couldn’t give you up and-”

 

“Dongwoo _no._ Look into my eyes. Have I ever lied to you before? Have I ever done anything to hurt you?” Dongwoo shook his head, but Sunggyu could feel that his body was still tensed up. “Dongwoo I _never_ said that. Think about it, it doesn’t even make sense. Why would I think that you were easy if you’ve been with Howon all these years? Have I ever once touched you inappropriately or tried to force myself on you? Dongwoo I respect _you_ and your relationship, even if I didn’t agree with it. Even now… I know that I’m confessing to you and that I want you to leave Howon, but I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to. I wouldn’t even kiss you unless you told me honestly asked me to.”

 

Sunggyu was in a panic; he didn’t know how to convince Dongwoo that Howon was being dishonest. “Dongwoo I’m not sure what else I can say, I know that it’s basically his word against my own. Just remember that I’m the one here right now, I’m the one who’s always been there for you, through the good times and the bad. I love you Dongwoo and if there is anything else I can say to convince you-”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Sunggyu blinked, caught off guard. “What?”

 

“A kiss says a lot Gyu. A kiss doesn’t lie.” Dongwoo inched a tiny bit closer, and waited for Sunggyu to make his move.

 

“A kiss is what you want?” Sunggyu questioned, still a little hesitant. Dongwoo nodded once, licking his lips in anticipation. “Then a kiss is what you’ll get.” Sunggyu whispered, his hands rising to cradle Dongwoo’s soft cheeks before finally leaning down to feel those full lips.

 

Sunggyu started very softly; he didn’t want to rush Dongwoo despite overwhelming sense of joy building in his chest. Sunggyu kissed Dongwoo firmly, trying to convey the sincerity of his words with the press of his lips. Dongwoo pushed his lips open, and Sunggyu placed a hand behind Dongwoo’s neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Dongwoo’s hands hovering over his body, before they finally tangled in his hair. Sunggyu kissed him with everything he had, knowing that this might be his only chance to ever do so. He explored the sweetness of Dongwoo’s mouth, licking and moaning at the taste of the man that he loved.

 

Sunggyu felt it, how perfect they fit together and how natural the kiss was. And Dongwoo was kissing him back with just as much intensity, and for the first time Sunggyu let himself feel hopeful. The need for air became too great, and with a whimper of dissatisfaction Sunggyu loosened his grip on the shorter man. He pulled away from the kiss, but not before catching the fullness of Dongwoo’s bottom lip between his teeth, just to prolong their contact for a few more precious moments.

 

The silence was palpable and the tension thick in the air. Dongwoo was out of breath and his lips were a delicious shade of red. He let go of Sunggyu’s hair and stepped back. “Please go home.”

 

Sunggyu felt his heart stop in pure fear. “What? Dongwoo-”

 

“ _Please._ I just need time.” Dongwoo had already turned his back to Sunggyu, his fingers reaching up to feel his lips. Sunggyu decided to obey, it was Dongwoo’s call after all and the only thing he could do was wait. He grabbed his keys off the counter and opened the front door.

 

Sunggyu cast one last look over his shoulder. Dongwoo was still touching his lips, his eyes closed as he waited for the other man to leave. “I’m going, but not before I tell you again. I love you, and I hope you give me the opportunity to show you how much.” He let the door close on its own as he walked out into the night.

 

* * *

 

It had been over an hour since he left Dongwoo’s house, and Sunggyu was permanently stuck in bed staring at the ceiling. He kept running over the events of the evening over and over again in his head. The words he used to confess, the way Dongwoo felt when he touched him… it was all a blur and yet he felt like he was continuously reliving the moments. His phone was right next to him, but Dongwoo hadn’t made any moves to contact him. Sunggyu was so sure that Dongwoo was going to choose him during their kiss; it felt too perfect for it to be one sided. But Dongwoo had immediately pushed him away afterwards, so now he was back at square one. He let out a groan of frustration; he could only hope that his love would be a stronger influence than Howon’s deception. He was Dongwoo’s best friend; he had been around him for many years as well and had always supported him. Surely that would have to count for something. He was in the middle of his musings when his bedroom door suddenly burst open.

 

It was Dongwoo; he looked adorably flushed and his eyes were a little wild. He was holding a duffle bag and he had a smile on his face. “Dongwoo, what the hell-”

 

“I used the spare key to get into your apartment. I’m sorry if that was rude of me but I just couldn’t wait.” He closed the door behind him and set his bag down on the ground, before practically running over to the bed to sit next to Sunggyu. “I called Howon once you left, he came home and we had a talk. I hope you understand Sunggyu, I had to see him in person.”

 

Sunggyu bit his tongue, forcing down the bile in his throat when he realized that Howon had managed to deceive Dongwoo once again. But if that was the case, why was Dongwoo here now?

 

“I left him Sunggyu.”  


Sunggyu head snapped up so quick that he felt a little dizzy. He gaped in utter disbelief at the smiling man next to him. “You were right Sunggyu… about everything. Howon treated me like I was a piece of property, but you treat me like I’m a person. I let Howon walk all over me because I was too scared to make a change. But when I’m with you, I’m a better man. You make me feel stronger and I think with you by my side, my life could actually be worth living.”

  
Dongwoo gave Sunggyu another smile and reached for his hand. “There’s a reason why Howon always disliked you Sunggyu. After he lied to me about that real estate deal our relationship was irrevocably damaged. I think he could sense that my heart was opening up to you. Maybe that’s why he told me those lies about what you said, to try to shut down those feelings." Sunggyu was in shock. All this time he thought Dongwoo stayed with Howon out of love, but in reality it was out of fear of losing their friendship.

"But it didn’t work. Having you as a constant presence in my life got me through all those bad times. Not because you were a person I could vent to about my problems, but because you understood me and wanted me to be happy. I was convinced that you only wanted me as a friend and combined with his misleading words, I was content to keep our relationship the way it was. But after your confession tonight I knew I had to end it. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to leave him earlier, and if I’m being honest I’ll probably have some scars from that relationship for awhile. But I told him to his face tonight that we were done, and I packed a bag and I never intend on going back. So if you’d be willing to have me-”

 

Sunggyu shut him up with a kiss because _of course_ he would be. This time he wasn’t soft, he let go of all of his pent up passion and kissed Dongwoo with abandonment. He pulled Dongwoo on top of him, kissing the smaller man and smiling like an idiot. “You’re mine. You’re actually mine.”

 

“Well you’re mine too. I’m sorry-”

 

“No. Don’t be sorry about anything tonight Dongwoo. Let’s just enjoy… being together, you know?” Dongwoo nodded in agreement, before leaning down to taste Sunggyu’s lips again. They kissed lazily, feeling no rush and both still a little giddy at the entire situation. Sunggyu bit Dongwoo’s lips again just to hear the little squeak of surprise. “Did I mention how great of a kisser you are?”

 

Dongwoo laughed, which was a sound Sunggyu had missed hearing from the other. Dongwoo pressed a trail of kisses all the way to Sunggyu’s ear. “I’m good at a lot of things Gyu.” He punctuated the whisper by biting the pierced lobe, and Sunggyu let out a moan of satisfaction.

 

“Such a _tease_ Dongwoo.”

 

Dongwoo laughed again, before rolling his hips down into the elder. “I don’t have to be.” He got up on his hands and knees and slowly crawled down Sunggyu’s body. “And I think I know what I want for my birthday present.”

 

Sunggyu smirked at him. “So the whole surprise birthday party doesn’t count?”

 

“It does, but that doesn’t mean I’m satisfied.”

 

He rolled his eyes and decided to appease his boyfriend. Dongwoo was _his_ boyfriend. Yeah, he was pretty much willing to do whatever the other said because of that fact alone. “What else would you like for your birthday Dongwoo?”

 

“ _You._ ”

 

“You already have me.”

 

“You didn’t let me finish. I was going to say I want you _naked._ ” He dropped a kiss on the other’s hipbone. “…on top of me.” Another peck right on top of Sunggyu’s quickly hardening cock. “… _inside_ of me.”

  
Sunggyu let out a moan, pulling the other back up his body to give him another hard kiss and look into his eyes. “Are you sure Dongwoo?” He ran his fingers through the soft hair of the other. “You need to be sure because I want you so badly that I might not be able to stop.”

 

Dongwoo nodded shyly, hiding behind his bangs. “I’m sure. I need to feel you Gyu. I need to feel you everywhere _._ ”

 

Sunggyu leaned up to kiss him softly, holding his face in his hands. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

 

“Let me have fun for awhile before you take over?” Dongwoo suggested, and Sunggyu nodded his consent. Dongwoo gave him one kiss before climbing off the bed. His cheeks took on pretty color as they slowly shed their clothing. Sunggyu was mesmerized, watching more of the beautiful man be exposed to his hungry eyes as each piece fell away. Soon enough Dongwoo was bare in front of him, shyly shifting on his feet under the scrutiny of Sunggyu’s gaze. “I know I’m not much to look at it.”

 

Sunggyu scoffed. “Are you serious? You’re _beautiful._ The most beautiful man I’ve ever had the pleasure of being with.” He got off the bed to wrap his arms around Dongwoo, to reassure him that his body was desirable. He gave him a kiss and strongly resisted the urge to just toss the other on the bed and have his way with him. But Dongwoo said he wanted to have fun and it was his birthday, so Sunggyu opted to shed his own clothing to make Dongwoo feel less awkward. It’s always a little nerve racking being the only one naked. “You take the lead for now, okay?” Dongwoo smiled and softly nudged Sunggyu back to the bed.

 

Sunggyu made himself comfortable and waited for the other’s next move. Dongwoo run his fingertips over the rumpled sheets, looking up at Sunggyu with lustful eyes. “You know after all these years, this is the first time I’ve ever laid in your bed. We’ve never even hung out in your bedroom. Did you keep me out for a reason?”

 

“Maybe I did.” Sunggyu challenged, and Dongwoo crawled back on top of him. He let his hands run over the man’s chest before pushing them up his neck to grab his hair again. Sunggyu let him explore, enjoying the way Dongwoo’s eyes widened as he touched his body. His expressions were ridiculously adorable, which was ridiculous in itself but so _Dongwoo._

 

“Feels surreal touching you Gyu. Feels so good.” Dongwoo whispered before latching on the long neck in front of him. Sunggyu raised his hands to travel over the other’s back, pulling him closer to feel skin on skin. Dongwoo began to slowly grind on him, kissing and licking his neck as he rocked his hardness onto Sunggyu’s body.

 

Sunggyu reached down to try to grab Dongwoo’s length, but he squirmed away before he could touch it. Sunggyu gave him a look and Dongwoo let out a light chuckle. “You said I got to have fun and play first Gyu.”

 

“Then start playing or you’ll find yourself on your back with your legs spread open before you can even say please.”

 

Dongwoo shuddered and licked his lips. “As tempting as that sounds, I have other plans. But we’ll get to that later, so don’t worry too much Gyu.” He slowly made his way back down Sunggyu’s body, situating himself between the elder’s legs. Sunggyu felt Dongwoo’s fingers trace his pelvis, getting dangerously close to the area he wanted to be touched the most.

 

Sunggyu could feel the hesitation in Dongwoo’s touches, and he reached down to lift up Dongwoo’s chin to make eye contact with him. “Something wrong?”

 

Dongwoo draw lines lazily on Sunggyu’s hipbones. “Promise me something Gyu.” Sunggyu made a sound of approval and Dongwoo looked down at the sheets nervously. “Promise that you won’t judge me. I haven’t done this in awhile, and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dongwoo looked guiltily at Sunggyu’s length, and suddenly he understood. “Are you saying… he wasn’t even intimate with you?”

 

“We used to be, but… he hasn’t touched me in a long time. I would try but he was never interested, and eventually I just gave up.” Dongwoo nervously bit his lip, still unable to look at Sunggyu in the eyes. “I thought if I pretended to be confident that I might be able to pull this off, that you’d find me desirable. But I’m not even that good in bed, Howon use to say-”

 

Sunggyu sat up quickly, pulling their lips together harshly to shut him up. “I don’t care. I don’t give a fuck what that he used to say because _none_ of it is true. He was just a spoiled bastard who was too selfish to take care of you. I’ll never do that Dongwoo. I’ll never stop touching you; I’ll kiss you every single night. I don’t want you to think of him, you’re in my bedroom so you only think of me. I don’t want to hear you say his name while you are in bed with me.”

 

“I’m sorry Gyu.”

 

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m not saying it out of jealousy. I’m saying it because I know that he is the only man that you’ve ever been with. I’m saying it because I know now that he has taught you the wrong things. Sex is about being open with your partner; completely sharing your heart and your body. It’s not about sacrificing everything you want to please the other, or criticizing someone to make yourself feel better. He said those negative lies to make himself feel like more of a man. So I’m telling you to forget about it all, because I’m going to show you just how good it can feel when someone truly cares about you. Tell me what you want, _anything_ , and I’ll do it for you. All you have to do is ask.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“Of course. I love you Dongwoo. It’s my priority to bring you pleasure. So just say it and it’s yours. You’re in control tonight, okay?” Sunggyu kissed him again, just a soft peck to drive home the words I spoke.

 

“All I want is your honesty. If I’m doing good or if I do something wrong just tell me.”

 

Sunggyu seriously doubted that Dongwoo could do anything wrong, but he agreed to make the younger feel better. Dongwoo wrapped his hand around Sunggyu’s length pumping it slowly to gauge the other’s reaction. Sunggyu returned the favor, grabbing Dongwoo’s cock firmly and enjoying the pleasured sigh it pulled out of him. Sunggyu pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues dancing together as their strokes upped in tempo. Dongwoo was pleasantly vocal, already wantonly moaning just from the touch of a hand.

 

Dongwoo broke the kiss, pushing back on Sunggyu’s chest to make him lay flat on the bed again. Sunggyu was surprised by quickly Dongwoo went for it; unable to stop the loud moan that broke free when Dongwoo took his length into his mouth.

Sunggyu tried to hold the other’s eye contact, but it just felt too good. His head fell back to the mattress, the noises escaping his lips reassuring Dongwoo that Sunggyu was very much enjoying his actions. Sunggyu tangled his fingers in the younger’s soft hair, not to guide Dongwoo but more to encourage him. Dongwoo began to grow bolder; swallowing as much of Sunggyu’s length as he could manage before pulling back again.

 

The elder had no idea was Dongwoo was insecure about; he could have argued that Dongwoo was made for this with his big mouth and soft lips. His cock was only getting harder and Dongwoo was clearly getting more excited as he felt the length grow in his mouth. “Just like that Dongwoo. Take all of me in.”

 

Dongwoo hummed in approval, descending all the way down until the tip hit the back of his throat. Sunggyu was speechless; his fingers curling in the sheets as he arched off of the bed. “ _God,_ Dongwoo. You’re so good at this. I swear you’re driving me crazy.” Dongwoo smiled around his length before coming off with a pop. Sunggyu actually pouted at the loss of contact, and Dongwoo giggled to himself.

 

“I didn’t mean to tease Gyu, but I don’t want you to come until you’re inside of me.” Dongwoo whispered before leaning in for another kiss. Sunggyu flipped their positions immediately; Dongwoo now sprawled out on his back as Sunggyu hovered over him. Sunggyu gave him one last kiss before leaning away to rummage through his nightstand. He pulled out what he needed and get situated between Dongwoo’s legs.

 

“I’ll be gentle. You tell me when you are ready for more, okay?” Dongwoo nodded; spreading his legs a bit more and willing himself to relax. Sunggyu popped open the cap to pour the liquid on his fingers. He rubbed his digits together to warm it up a bit. He pressed a kiss to Dongwoo’s inner thigh and lightly ran his finger over the entrance.

 

“I’m ready.” Dongwoo whispered, slightly shaking in a mix of nerves and anticipation. Sunggyu pressed the first digit in slowly, still running his lips over Dongwoo’s sensitive thighs to distract him. Dongwoo already felt a slight discomfort; it had been awhile since his body had been stretched this way. But he was eager to get to the next part, so he prompted Sunggyu to add another.

 

He couldn’t hold in the hiss of pain, his eyes shutting closed at the slightly burning sensation. Sunggyu was whispering words of reassurance, praising him for doing so well. It was sweet because Dongwoo wasn’t taking it well at all, but the kindness and warmth in Sunggyu’s tone made him want to keep trying. Sunggyu began to scissor the digits, stretching the passage for his length as the other man tried to keep still.

 

“Another.” Dongwoo bit out, already starting to feel a little desperate. Sunggyu moved his hand to Dongwoo’s neglected member, moving his fist to the rhythm of the fingers moving in and out of the beautiful body beneath him. He added the third finger while the hand on his cock distracted Dongwoo, but he still winced when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other. He looked up at him; Dongwoo’s bottom lip was permanently caught between his teeth and he had one arm thrown over his face.

 

“There’s no rush, I’ll be patient for you. I’ll make it as painless as possible.” Sunggyu meant every word; he would go as slow as Dongwoo wanted. He knew that his cock was a lot bigger than his fingers, so it was imperative for Dongwoo to be comfortable with these before he could even contemplate being inside of him.

 

He studied Dongwoo’s face intently, watching for signs of pleasure. Sunggyu quickened his pace of the fingers penetrating Dongwoo's entrance, trying his best to loosen him up. When Dongwoo arched off the bed with a shout Sunggyu knew he had found it. He tightened his grip on Dongwoo’s cock and pressed into that spot.

 

A hand reached down to grab Sunggyu’s hair. “There Gyu. Right there.” Sunggyu chuckled, still consistently pushing the fingers into the other’s sweet spot.

 

“I know. You like that don’t you?”

 

“Yes Gyu, _yes._ Please, I need more.” Dongwoo panted, already trying to move his hips to get those fingers deeper. Sunggyu did the opposite, pulling his fingers out and letting go of the hard cock in his hand. Dongwoo whined pitifully, pouting at the loss of contact. Sunggyu leaned down to give him a quick apologetic peck before getting situated again.

 

He ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, before tossing it off the side of the bed. He squeezed a drop of the lube into the tip of the condom before rolling it over his length. He made sure to slick up his length thoroughly, and he drizzled a little bit of the cold liquid over Dongwoo’s opening. Dongwoo squealed in protest at the temperature, and Sunggyu dropped another apologetic kiss to his lips.

 

“Come on Gyu. I want all of you, I’m ready for you.” Sunggyu didn’t waste anytime; quickly lining himself up and pushing into the other male. Dongwoo let out a scream at the stretch, fingers digging Sunggyu’s shoulders as he tried to calm down.

 

“Shh… it’s okay. Just relax. You’re so gorgeous Dongwoo. So perfect. You feel so good to me.” Sunggyu leaned his body down to bring Dongwoo’s chest to his own, pulling his body close to give him time to adjust. It was torture for Sunggyu; Dongwoo was so tight that it almost hurt and the urge to thrust into the other’s heat was almost unbearable. He endured it though, knowing that what Dongwoo was experiencing was much more difficult to deal with. So he pressed kisses to Dongwoo’s damp brow and waited for his order.

 

It was silent; just a slow roll of Dongwoo’s hips to take his length in a little deeper. Sunggyu lifted his forehead from the pillow to stare into Dongwoo’s eyes. The younger give him a small grin and nodded. Sunggyu started with a lazy pace, slowing pushing in and out of the beautiful body beneath him. He continued to shower Dongwoo with compliments, running his fingers over exposed skin while he whispered words that made Dongwoo shudder.

 

Before long Dongwoo’s subdued nature crumbled and his desire began to show through. The hands holding onto Sunggyu’s shoulder became nails dragging down the elder’s back. The spread legs wrapped around Sunggyu’s waist to pull him in even closer as the pace began to quicken. Sunggyu buried himself to the hilt in Dongwoo’s heat; dizzy at the sensation of being inside of the man he loved.

 

The urge to come was strong; all of the emotions from the night heightened his need to find his completion. But Sunggyu forced himself to reel it in, determined to push Dongwoo to his limits first.

 

He pulled Dongwoo’s legs away from his waist and pushed his thighs to the mattress, splitting him wide open. “Touch yourself.” Sunggyu demanded, delighting in the younger’s frenzied movement on his cock. He slowed his thrusts to almost a stand still; purposely dragging his cock out until only the tip was left, before pushing all the way back in. The tempo was the complete opposite of the hand Dongwoo was using to pleasure himself, and he knew that Dongwoo wouldn’t be able to last.

 

“I’m going to come. Gyu I’m gonna-” He didn’t finish the sentence as Sunggyu chose that moment to forcefully thrust back into his tightness. He came with a shout, spilling his seed between their bodies as Sunggyu leisurely rocked into him. His eyes were closed tightly, his legs slightly shaking as he came down from his high. Sunggyu leaned down to kiss him, but he was too out of it to really respond.

 

“We’re not done yet.” Sunggyu whispered into his ear, before flipping him over to his stomach. He settled with a yelp, but let out a real scream when the elder pushed his way back into his opening. Sunggyu pulled his ass up into the air, keeping his chest on the mattress as his fingers latched onto Dongwoo's hips. Sunggyu began to pound into him with earnest, fucking him with the intensity that he had been craving since Dongwoo stepped into his bedroom.

 

Dongwoo’s fists tangled in the sheets again, mouth permanently open against the pillow as the whimpers of pleasure escaped him. Sunggyu felt a little overwhelmed himself; the man shaking with the force of his thrusts was _Dongwoo._ The gorgeous body taking his cock like a fucking pro was his best friend, now his _boyfriend._ It was strange and exciting knowing that this was only the start; that there would be endless nights together to explore and learn one another’s bodies.

 

“Gyu… it’s too much.” Dongwoo whined, but Sunggyu didn’t let up.

 

“I haven’t even found that spot Dongwoo. We haven’t even got to the good part. You want me to find it for you? You want me to really make you scream?” He nodded eagerly, and Sunggyu pulled him up to press Dongwoo’s back to his chest. He dropped a kiss on Dongwoo’s neck and shifted his angle to hit the other’s prostate.

 

Dongwoo’s reaction was immediate; his hands reaching back to try to hold onto to anything to keep some semblance of control. But Sunggyu refused to show mercy, continuing to drill into that spot with a pleasurable accuracy. “I want you to come Dongwoo. I want to feel how tight you get around my cock all over again. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yeah… oh god Gyu.” Dongwoo reached back to pull Sunggyu’s head down, catching his lips in a kiss as his body was rocked with the force of the other’s thrusts. It only took moments to Dongwoo to reach his climax for the second time. “ _Sunggyu!_ ”

 

Hearing the other scream his name pushed Sunggyu over the edge. He clutched Dongwoo’s tired body, shuddering through the waves of his release. Sunggyu could feel Dongwoo’s body going slack, so he pulled out with care and slowly lowered him to the mattress.

 

Dongwoo let out a whisper of thanks, and Sunggyu kissed the top of his head before shifting off of the mattress. He disposed of the condom and cleaned the two of them up quickly, the exhaustion already starting to make his limbs feel twice as heavy as they really were. He turned the light off and the ceiling fan on before climbing into bed for the final time. He grabbed the smaller man, pulling him into his arms in a protective embrace.

 

“Thank you.” Dongwoo said again, and Sunggyu chided him.

 

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. I only did what both of us wanted.”

 

Dongwoo laughed. “I know, but I want to say it anyway. Not because of the party or the sex… just for everything. For loving me.”

 

“Then I should say it too.” Sunggyu said, and Dongwoo looked at him quizzically. “Well, I’m not the only one who put themselves out there tonight. You took a chance on me and I’ll always be indebted to you for that. I’m just glad that I get to show you how much I love you.”

 

“It won’t be easy. But I know that it will be worth it.” Dongwoo said it with a smile, before leaning over to give Sunggyu one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 

Sunggyu clutched him tighter, smoothing down the bedhead before pulling up a light blanket to cover their tangled limbs. Sunggyu knew that Howon would be angry, that the prideful bastard that wouldn’t let Dongwoo go without a fight. But Sunggyu couldn’t bring himself to care because Dongwoo had chosen _him._ Dongwoo was lying in his bed, in his arms, and Sunggyu wouldn’t let him go. Not for anyone or anything. Dongwoo had said that things wouldn’t be easy and Sunggyu knew he was right. But as long as they had each other… Sunggyu had a feeling that they could make it through anything.

 

   
_Bonus*_

Six months later Sunggyu is the definition of relaxation. He’s basking in the sun on a layout chair he managed to rent from one of the locals, his feet buried in the soft white sand. He’s in the resting by the Pacific vacationing with Dongwoo on an island with a name he doesn’t even try to pronounce. It’s beautiful here, stress free and exactly what the two of them needed.

 

The legal battle with Howon had been long and dirty; pushing Dongwoo to his absolute limits. Sunggyu couldn’t count the number of days Dongwoo ended in tears; on the verge of giving up just so he wouldn’t have to see Howon again.

 

After Dongwoo’s birthday, Sunggyu had made the sleep over permanent. He didn’t even let Dongwoo return to his old home; he picked up Dongwoo’s things himself and dared Howon to try to stop him.

 

Dongwoo wanted to sell his shares in Howon’s company; he was anxious to break all ties with his ex so he could have a fresh start. Howon, of course, was absolutely livid about this. He claimed that Dongwoo had no rights to _anything_ in his company after leaving him, and he forbid him to sell a single share.

 

Dongwoo was so worked up after the heated exchange with Howon that he couldn’t even make his way home by himself. Sunggyu made a point to stop into Howon’s office himself to dare him to try to stop them from doing what they wanted with Dongwoo’s shares, and Howon responded with a lawsuit. Sunggyu found this to be hilarious considering he was a lawyer (that bastard probably didn't care to remember anything that didn't involve him directly and forgot that fact), so he represented Dongwoo in the case against his ex boyfriend. Sunggyu knew corporate law in and out, and he knew that Howon had no legal ground to stand on. Sunggyu knew that Howon was just doing this to punish Dongwoo for leaving him, and that made him determined to ruin the bastard.

 

Howon was ruthless, airing out all of their dirty laundry in the courtroom. He even went as far as to try to accuse the two of them of having an affair behind his back for years, claiming that Dongwoo neglected the company because of his trysts with Sunggyu. This was all complete bullshit of course, and thankfully the judge saw through it. The fact of the matter was that Dongwoo had used his own money to buy those shares of the company when it was first founded; it didn’t matter what the status of their relationship was. The shares rightfully belonged to Dongwoo, so he could use them however he saw fit.

 

The glorious part about all of this was that while doing research for the case, Sunggyu had actually discovered through their previous bank account records that _Dongwoo_ was actually the one who put more money forth financially when initially starting the company. This made Dongwoo actually more entitled to the company than Howon was. By bringing Dongwoo to court Howon had unintentionally signed his own death sentence.

 

After the verdict Howon had the audacity to actually try to corner Dongwoo alone. He tried to convince him not to sell the shares, even going as far as to try to use their past relationship as a reason for Dongwoo to be loyal. It was clear that Howon was just desperate because he was about to lose his majority vote. Words cannot describe how proud Sunggyu was when Dongwoo came home with swollen knuckles and a happy smile explaining that he punched Howon all by himself. Sunggyu thought it was a sweet revenge; wronging Dongwoo had eventually led to Howon losing his majority and power in the company he had so abused. He made many enemies over the years with his ruthless behavior, and somehow Sunggyu knew that it would eventually come back to bite him.

 

They were far more than financially secure after selling the shares. Dongwoo bought back his old studio (which sat untouched, more proof of Howon’s deception and lies) and started teaching classes again. Sunggyu had received some positive attention after singlehandedly winning Dongwoo’s case, and had been promoted to a partner at his law firm. But it was a long road to get to the place they were in, and when the dust had finally settled from all the fighting the both of them agreed that a vacation was long overdue.

 

So here Sunggyu was, enjoying the sunshine and being generally lazy. He readjusted his sunglasses and placed his arms comfortably behind his head. He had no idea where Dongwoo was; they were actually polar opposites when it came to vacationing. Dongwoo liked to do excursions and activities, and Sunggyu liked to do absolutely nothing. But they had worked out a schedule of sorts, able to compromise to please one another.

 

Right now was his scheduled naptime in the sun. He made Dongwoo lather him in sunscreen (and he happily returned the favor, any excuse to touch Dongwoo’s body was a win in his book) before leaving their cabana to lay out in the sun. Sunggyu felt a level of calm he hadn’t experienced in a very long time; the knowledge of never having to see Howon again and the lull of the ocean bringing him to a state of pure complete bliss.

 

Naturally he didn’t notice Dongwoo sneaking up behind him, until the latter was bent over upside down and screaming in his ear. “Gyu baby!!!”

 

“Yah!” Sunggyu shouted, tumbling ungracefully out of his comfortable layout chair into the hot sand. “Who in the- Dongwoo! I was half asleep, you scared the hell out of me!”

 

“I know! You’re so funny, your arms and legs were flailing everywhere like an octopus!”

 

Sunggyu climbed back into his layout chair, closing his eyes and praying for patience. “Dongwoo. It’s my scheduled lazy time. We don’t have to meet up with the tour guide for a couple more hours at least. You’re supposed to be in that hula dance class thingy or whatever.”

 

Dongwoo climbed into the chair on top of Sunggyu, straddling him before playfully hitting him on the nose. “It’s already noon pabo. You’ve been napping longer than you thought. I've already finished my dance class.”

 

Sunggyu let out a pitiful whine. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that his nap didn’t even feel like real rest. And now it was already time to go on a tour to some mountain that would inevitably involve hiking of some sort. The things he did for love. He felt Dongwoo’s lips on his own, but he was too busy pouting to really get involved.

 

“Yah, you’re so dramatic Gyu. We’re not even going on the tour so you can stop feeling so sorry for yourself.”

 

“We’re not?!” Sunggyu couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, but he tried to subdue it when he saw Dongwoo’s look of judgment. “I mean, that’s so sad, I really wanted to spend time on the tour with you.”

 

Dongwoo burst into a fit of his wild laughter, his lightened hair bouncing around in the breeze. Dongwoo had went to the salon straight after getting the verdict, claiming that his hair needed to be blonde to represent the sun, signifying a new day and a happy start to his life free of Howon. Sunggyu thought he looked beautiful no matter what, but the combination of the tan skin and the light hair was way sexier than he could have foreseen. “How are you even a lawyer, you are a terrible liar!”

 

“It’s nothing personal! I just don’t like moving in general, let alone up a steep incline! Why aren’t we going anyway?”

 

Dongwoo got a predatory look at his face, and Sunggyu began to get extremely weary. There had been a rock climbing excursion that Dongwoo had his eye on, but Sunggyu was terrified of heights and faulty harnesses that looked like they would snap any moment, so that could only end in disaster. “Well I just learned a couple of things that I’d like to try out.”

 

“Such as?”

 

Dongwoo smirked before sitting up on his knees and moving his hips continuously in an exaggerated sway and yeah, Sunggyu liked that very much. “I think I’ve improved my ability to control my hips after my hula class. You have to keep your upper body still while moving your lower body to the music. You think I’ve got the hang of it?”

 

Sunggyu licked his lips, watching the tight body in front of him move the sounds of the ocean and yeah, he often questioned how in the world he was lucky enough to have this man in his life. He nodded silently, eyes glued to the seductive man dancing for him. But just as quickly as it started the pretty tan body was moving off of him and he raised his eyes to Dongwoo’s smiling face.

 

“But I guess if you want an extension of your nap time that’s okay. After all, what I plan on doing inside the cabana involves a lot of moving around and you seem to really need your rest.” Yeah, Sunggyu gave up on that plan the moment the blonde got on top of him. Dongwoo chuckled at the other’s dilated pupils and obvious interest. “Did I mention that in order to properly hula I have to wear a skirt?”

 

All withholding thoughts of lazing around in the sun were immediately abandoned after seeing that twinkle in Dongwoo’s eye. After being so shy and insecure in the beginning of their relationship, there was nothing that Sunggyu found sexier than a confident Dongwoo. He adored indulging the seductive side of his partner. He followed him blindly back the the cabina; staring at Dongwoo in awe as removed all of his clothes, only to tie on a rather short grass skirt. Yeah… Sunggyu must have done something very right in a previous life. The blonde pulled Sunggyu's clothes off and pushed him back on the bed while licking his lips.

 

Dongwoo pulled out a flower necklace, wrapping it around Sunggyu’s neck with a playful smile. “You ready to get lei’d baby?”

 

Sunggyu didn’t get the joke, but that didn’t make his yes any less enthusiastic.

 

* * *

A/N: sometimes it's fun to switch it up ♥‿♥  



End file.
